Highest Paid Korean Actors
Top 10 Highest Paid Korean Actors 2018 1. Kim Soo Hyun Kim Soo-hyun (Hangul: 김수현; Hanja: 金秀賢; born February 16, 1988) is a South Korean actor best known for his roles in the television dramas Dream High (2011), Moon Embracing the Sun(2012), My Love from the Star (2013) and The Producers (2015), as well as the films The Thieves (2012) , Secretly, Greatly (2013) and Real (2017). He charges nearly 84000 USD. His success in the television series has earned him the acclamation of being called as the top Hallyu star. 2. Hyun Bin Hyun Bin (born Kim Tae-pyung on September 25, 1982) is a South Korean actor. He is best known for his leading roles in the television dramas My Name is Kim Sam-soon (2005), Worlds Within (2008) and Secret Garden (2010-2011), as well as the films Confidential Assignment and The Swindlers (2017). Now he charges 83900 USD per episode. 3. Jo In Sung Jo In-sung (Hangul: 조인성; born July 28, 1981) is a South Korean actor. He is best known for his leading roles in the television series What Happened in Bali (2004), That Winter, the Wind Blows (2013), and It's Okay, That's Love (2014), as well as the films The Classic (2003), A Dirty Carnival (2006), A Frozen Flower (2008) and The King (2017). Now he charges nearly 67300 USD per episode. 4. So Ji Sub So Ji-sub (born November 4, 1977) is a South Korean actor. After making his entertainment debut as a jeans model, he became known for his leading roles in the television series I'm Sorry, I Love You (2004), Cain and Abel (2009), Phantom (2012), Master's Sun (2013) and Oh My Venus (2015-16) as well as the film Rough Cut (2008). So has also released several hip hop EPs. He started charging 67000 USD per episode. 5. Lee Min Ho Lee Min-ho (Hangul: 이민호; Hanja: 李敏鎬, born June 22, 1987) is a South Korean actor and singer. He first gained widespread fame in Korea and parts of Asia with his role as Gu Jun-pyo in Boys Over Flowers in 2009. The role won him a Best New Actor award at the 45th Baeksang Arts Awards. He is noted for his leading roles in City Hunter (2011), The Heirs(2013) and Legend of the Blue Sea (2016). The success of Lee's television dramas throughout Asia established him as a top Hallyu star. Lee starred in his first leading role in film with Gangnam Blues (2015), followed by his first China-produced film Bounty Hunters (2016). He is one of the richest Korean actors right now and he charges nearly 62000 USD per episode. 6. Lee Seung Gi Lee Seung-gi (Hangul: 이승기; Hanja: 李昇基; born January 13, 1987) is a South Korean singer, actor, host and entertainer. Known as the "Ballad King", Lee has had numerous hit songs such as "Because You're My Woman", "Will You Marry Me", and "Return". He has garnered further recognition as an actor with leading roles in popular dramas such as Brilliant Legacy (2009), My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010), The King 2 Hearts(2012), Gu Family Book (2013), You're All Surrounded (2014), and A Korean Odyssey (2017–2018). He was a member of the first season of weekend variety show 1 Night 2 Days from November 2007 to February 2012, and the host of talk show Strong Heart from October 2009 to April 2012. He charges nearly 59000 USD. 7. Yoo Ah In Yoo Ah-in '(born Uhm Hong-sik on October 6, 1986) is a South Korean actor, creative director and gallerist. He rose to fame after starring in the 2010 television series ''Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Yoo is best known for his leading roles in the coming-of-age film Punch (2011), melodrama Secret Love Affair (2014), action blockbuster Veteran (2015), period drama The Throne(2015), and the historical television series Six Flying Dragons (2015-2016). He charges '''58700 USD per episode. 8. Lee Jong Suk Lee Jong-suk (Hangul: 이종석, born September 14, 1989) is a South Korean actor and model. He debuted in 2005 as a runway model, becoming the youngest male model ever to participate in Seoul Fashion Week. Lee's breakout role was in School 2013 (2012) and he is also well known for his roles in I Can Hear Your Voice (2013), Doctor Stranger (2014), Pinocchio (2014), W'' (2016), and ''While You Were Sleeping (2017). Jong Suk charges 50300 USD per episode. 9. Song Joong Ki Song Joong-ki (Hangul: 송중기; born September 19, 1985) is a South Korean actor. He rose to fame in the historical drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal(2010) and the variety show Running Man as one of the original cast members when it premiered in 2010. Song played his first TV leading role in the melodrama The Innocent Man (2012). He has also starred in feature films, notably as the title character in the box office hit A Werewolf Boy (2012). The actor charges 50300 USD per each scene. 10. Ji Chang Wook Ji Chang-wook (born July 5, 1987) is a South Korean actor. He rose to fame playing the leading role of Dong-hae in daily drama series Smile Again (2010–2011), and has since had roles in Warrior Baek Dong-soo (2011) and Empress Ki (2013–2014). Ji has headlined the popular television series Healer (2014–2015), The K2 (2016) and Suspicious Partner (2017), as well as crime-action film Fabricated City (2017). Ji Chang Wook charges 42000 USD for each scene that he works for.